onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shanks
| jva=Shūichi Ikeda| eva= | extra1= | extra2= | bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Red-Haired Shanks (赤髪のシャンクス, Akagami no Shankusu) is the pirate who inspired Luffy to go on his journey and is the Captain of the Red-Haired Pirates. He is also one of the Yonkou. Appearance Shanks always wears a long black cape over his shoulders and, until he met Luffy, wore a straw hat that he had worn for many years beforehand, and of which was synonymous with his image. He initially wore slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg; recently he's seen wearing a similar pair, but looser and with flowers motifs on it. He wears a pair of sandals and is unshaven with a short scruffy beard. In all his appearances so far as Captain of his own crew, Shanks has worn a white shirt which is only buttoned halfway, leaving his chest showing. Around his waist is a large red sash, which also holds his sabre on the right side. Initially in Chapter 1 his shirt is tucked under the sash, However in his appearances that feature him since he left Luffy's hometown, the shirt is untucked, giving him a much scruffier appearance than when he is seen in the past. The most striking thing about Shanks is the color of his red hair, where his nick-name 'Red Haired Shanks' comes from. He also has three scars across his left eye, which were revealed to have been given to him by Blackbeard, One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 316, Shanks tells Whitebeard who gave him his scars. and saving Luffy from a Sea King he had lost his left arm. At the start of One Piece, Shanks bore a similarity to Luffy. As Oda's style changed, Shanks began to become more distinct. The shape of his eyes are drawn much sharper. His nose has become more redefined, similar to how Nico Robin's nose is heavily defined from other character's in the series. His trademark red hair is also slightly longer with his fringe pushed more toward the sides. The scars seem to tingle when he confronted Blackbeard.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 579, Shanks' scars tinged when confronting Blackbeard. File:ShanksLuffyTown.png|Shanks at Luffy's hometown. File:Shanks_as_he_appears_in_One_Piece-_Unlimited_Adventure.jpg|Shanks as he appears in One Piece Unlimited Adventure. Personality Shanks is one of the most laid back characters in the world of One Piece, preferring to take his time as he and his crew travels around the world rather than rushing from one place to another. Shanks isn't cruel like many other pirate captains, nor does he rule over his crew with fear to gain respect. His friendly nature means he won't purposely seek to harm others, and he is able to make serious characters like Mihawk join in with his fun. Yet despite how simple minded he appears at first, Shanks is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views. For example, he believes if two people share very different views, it's better they go their separate ways.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, Buggy and Shanks discuss being a pirate, Buggy admits Shanks is a complex man after hearing what he has to say about being a pirate. Shanks doesn't seem to mind what happens to himself; he'll take others throwing food and drink or spitting on him without fighting back and laugh with his crew at his own misfortunes. Even losing an arm did not bother him much. However he would never forgive anyone for attacking a friend. Shanks and his crew are almost always seen partying and drinking alcoholic beverages whenever they make an appearance, as the captain's favorite pastimes are attending and hosting parties and banquets. According to Oda, Shanks is the one character that resembles himself the most out of all the One Piece characters, because of his fun-loving partying nature and cheerful personality.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 24 - Fan question: Who is most like you Oda? He also is against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honour is involved and so far seems to only step up for a fight when a friend is in danger. He also seems to admire those who have courage as seen when a young Luffy stood up against Higuma for insulting Shanks and Coby gathering his courage to stop the war as he believed that it was pointless to continue. He also likes teasing people, as demonstrated by his apparent reactions to Luffy as a child.One Piece Manga - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 Shanks states he likes to tease Luffy. Oda also stated that if a child asked Shanks for a Devil Fruit he'd tease them about being 10 years too young to eat one.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 7 - When I was working at a fruit stand a little while ago, there was some little brat who said, "How dumb, this place doesn't have any Gomu Gomu fruits". If another kid like that comes into the shop, what should I say? Please tell me. Shanks himself was like Luffy (as a child) in his younger years.One Piece Manga - Vol. 1 Chapter 1, Shanks mentions his likeness in his youth to Luffy. Despite being calm and brave most of the time, he has displayed a side of him that likes to panic when things go wrong.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Shanks panics when Higuma takes Luffy. He also seems to be carry about something personally deep within him, as when he speaks about his 3 scars to Whitebeard he became serious about the situation surrounding Teach. Relationships Crew While only a few of Shanks' crew have been named, such as Lucky Roo or Ben Beckmann, he seems to generally get along with them all and they look up to him with respect as their captain. Shanks looks out for the well-being of the entire crew, from refusing to take a child (Luffy) on board his ship to denying permission to take on Whitebeard's men who had insulted Rockstar's honor. Of the Roger Pirates, most relationships between Shanks and the other crewmates remain unknown. However, it has been shown through flashbacks that he would fight with Buggy over just about anything. The Marines themselves described their relationship as a 'brotherly bond'One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 549, Shanks and Buggy's relationship in question. and Whitebeard himself had noted the pair were always together. Shanks appears to still consider Buggy as a friend. He also still refers to Rayleigh as "Master" Rayleigh. Just like Buggy, he had a close bond to Roger as he was seen crying at Roger's execution Friends Luffy looks up to Shanks as his role model, childhood hero and the man he wants to eventually surpass. At first, Shanks never took Luffy seriously as he was just a boy so mocked his dreams to become a pirate, dubbing him "Anchor". Later after Luffy stood up for him in front of Higuma and his men, as they were leaving when Luffy declared he would be better than him Shanks begins to treat him seriously. In the manga Benn Beckman tells Shanks that Luffy is going to make something of himself. Shanks confirms this by saying that Luffy reminds him of himself when he was Luffy's age. Just as Luffy is currently looking for Shanks, Shanks eagerly awaits the day he meets up with Luffy. Shanks also sees Luffy as the future for piracy One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 316, Shanks (remembering his farewell to Luffy when they last met); "I bet it (referring to his left arm) on the next generation!" and was delighted at his coming so much he threw a party to celebrate even though he was already suffering from a hangover over being drunk previously. Enemies The World Government view Shanks as a problem and a trouble maker, but realizes he is a man who won't try to change the world by himself. However due to the position he holds, they fear he could get out of hand and are prepared to eliminate him if he ever does. Vice-Admiral Garp blames Shanks for poisoning Luffy's mind with ideas about being a pirate when he wanted Luffy to become a Marine. So far, outside of the World Government, the only one who appears to oppose Shanks is Buggy the Clown. Ironically, in their youth Buggy accused Shanks of being too naive and innocent to ever make it as a pirate and yet presently Shanks is a great pirate while Buggy and his crew are quite weak in comparison. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, Buggy insults Shanks on his outlook on piracy. Yet despite what they claimed to each other, Buggy did not pass the oppotunity up to exploit Shanks name and when the two met for the first time in years, Shanks was able to trick Buggy into giving Luffy the Straw Hat back. Buggy then had a go at Shanks for it afterwards while Shanks himself was calm despite Buggy's reaction, indicating that despite their differences the pairs relationship between them is still on a similar ground to what it was in the past although Shanks has matured. As his rivals, the other Yonkou are enemies. However, he doesn't want the Marines to parade over the triumph of seeing Whitebeard and Ace dead and takes up the responsibility to give them proper burials. Yet the one Shanks seems to watch out for the most is Blackbeard, who gave him his 3 scars in a previous encounter. At Marineford he was exceptionally sharp toward the other pirate. Shanks himself seems to know the potential danger Blackbeard is, more so than anyone else. Abilities and Powers Shanks has proven to be one of the strongest characters in the series. Little is known about what Shanks can do. According to Buggy as a young man, he was a strong fighter and had it not been for his ideals, he (Buggy) would have wanted him on his crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, Buggy mentions Shanks is a strong fighter. What is also known is that, as a member of the four Yonkou in the second half of the Grand Line, his power is close to that of Whitebeard and that "losing an arm did not weaken him in any way". It has even been stated by Whitebeard that Shanks had fought on equal ground with Juracule Mihawk more than once. One Piece Data Books - Shanks did not lose any power losing an arm. He appears to be an excellent swimmer as well, having reached the young Luffy in time out in the middle of the sea before the Sea King could devour him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Shanks scares Lord of the Coast away with one stare. As a member of the Yonkou, Shanks' name alone can command great power, as Buggy himself proved; his assertion that he previously had a "brotherly bond" with Shanks was one of the many things that earned him respect from the Impel Down inmates. In addition, Buggy did not shy from using Shanks' and his previous Captain's name Gold Roger to maintain his respect amongst them. Shanks is also powerful enough to to stop Akainu's magma fist with his sword.One Piece Manga - Chapter 549, Shanks' and Buggy's relationship in question. He commands enough power to end the war at Marineford with just words; when he stated there was to be no more fighting, no one stepped up to challenge him. When he offered to fight the very overconfident and pompous Blackbeard Teach, (who moments before boasted about destroying the island and taking down Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp) he declined and decided to leave as it was too soon for them to take Shanks on. Further, when he requested that Whitebeard's and Portgas D. Ace's dignity at death not to be violated, Sengoku himself decided to call off the war, and offered to take responsibility. Showing that despite being a pirate, he has earned Sengoku’s respect. Something no other pirate, not even Whitebeard (feared as the strongest man in the world) appeared to have. Haōshoku Haki While Shanks has yet to display the full extent of his combat abilities, it is heavily implied that he's one of the strongest characters in the series. After saving Luffy from a Sea King, Shanks was able to frighten it off with a single angry glare using Haki. Later, while boarding Whitebeard's ship for their meeting, half of Whitebeard's crew lapses into unconsciousness and the ship itself begins taking damage from Shanks' mere presence. Whitebeard's men attribute this to his superior "Haki".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 316, Whitebeard mentions on Shanks' "spirit". Also, when Shanks and Whitebeard clash with their weapons, the sky above them split, hinting the incredible power of the Yonkou. It has also been stated by members of Whitebeards crew that he, like Luffy, has Haōshoku Haki.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 570 p2, Shanks and Whitebeard are confirmed as Haōshoku Haki Users. Weapons So far in the series, Shanks has only been seen wielding a sword in combat. While his use of it was only briefly shown, the fact that he was able to match a blow from Whitebeard is a clear indication of the strength he puts behind his attacks. Before losing his arm to rescue Luffy, Mihawk would often seek him out for duels. Since Mihawk is classified as the world's greatest swordsman, and Shanks is a former rival of his, it can be assumed that Shanks is an extremely proficient swordsman. It's also possible that his sword is one of the greatest swords and that he is close in skill as a swordsman to Mihawk. Shanks was shown with a different sword during his time as an apprentice pirate aboard Gol D. Roger's ship and during his stay in Luffy's hometown. The sword is incredibly durable, able to block Akainu's magma. History The Apprentice Years Shanks comes from the West Blue and in his past, he was a cabin boy aboard a ship alongside another would-be pirate, Buggy the Clown. They were members of Gol D. Roger's crew and took part in many things such as fighting with Whitebeard. Although their joining date was unknown, the two spent most of their time together arguing over meaningless things, such as which pole was colder, the North or the South. Their constant bickering was met with annoyance by crew's first mate, Silvers Rayleigh.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 08, Shanks' and Buggy's history. Shanks would remain forever at odds with Buggy, after they raided a ship where they found a treasure map and a Devil Fruit. After hearing about how much he could sell them for, Buggy switched the fruit with a fake and ate the fake in front of the entire crew. Due to this action, he could successfully sell the real fruit without anyone noticing. However, when Buggy retreated to a lifeboat with the fruit and the treasure map, Shanks surprised him twice--the first time causing Buggy to hide the fruit in his mouth, and the other causing him to swallow it. Buggy also dropped the treasure map into the ocean, so in desperation, he jumped into the water to get it, only to start drowning. He was rescued by Shanks, but since then Buggy blamed him for ruining his plot to become rich. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, Buggy and Shanks' story, as told by Buggy himself. Twenty-six years before the storyline starting date, Roger had contracted a fatal illness and made one last voyage with his crew into the Grand Line to conquer it. A year before he died, he disbanded the Roger Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 400, History of the Roger Pirates. Shanks and Buggy were last seen together at Loguetown on the day of Roger's death. Shanks immediately began his quest to form his own crew by offering a place to Buggy. Buggy refused and the two separated. They have not seen each other since. However, Shanks would continue to hear rumors that Buggy was still a pirate somewhere.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 316, Shanks speaks about the last time he saw Buggy.Note: Shanks was 15 at the time of Roger's death. The Rise of Captain Red-Hair At some point in his life, he met Blackbeard who was once a member of Whitebeard's crew. What happened is unknown, however Blackbeard left Shanks with the 3 scars across his left eye. Shanks also fought often with Mihawk and their battles were said to echo through the whole of the Grand Line. As his strength as a pirate Captain rose, he and three other pirates were named the Yonkou, including Whitebeard, Kaidou and Big Mom. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 432 and Episode 314, Shanks and the Yonkou. Shanks and the Boy Luffy Years later, after becoming the captain of his own pirate ship, Shanks arrived on an island where he met a strange young boy named Monkey D. Luffy. Intrigued by the boy and enjoying the atmosphere of Luffy's village, he decided to make the island his crew's base for a short period of time (which turned into a year). One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 04, Shanks' and Luffy's history. Luffy quickly grew attached to the crew, so much so that he wished to join their ranks and become a pirate as well. Shanks refused to allow the boy into his crew on the basis that he was too young. One day, a group of bandits, led by Higuma, came into a bar where they were drinking. Higuma demanded sake, but Shanks and his crew had just finished all but one bottle. When Shanks offered the last bottle, Higuma smashed it over him. When Shanks refused to fight back, Higuma took the liberty of smashing the food the captain was eating over him. In anger Luffy shouted at Shanks for not standing up to him, it was then to the captain's horror he found out Luffy had eaten a Devil Fruit they'd stolen off an enemy ship. Soon afterwards, Shanks went back out to sea, Higuma returned in his absence. After Luffy stood up to Higuma for insulting his role-model, Luffy got caught up in a hostage situation and his captives were defeated by the Red-Haired Pirates. Shanks considered a friend to be something worth fighting over, but the bandit leader Higuma had fled out to sea with Luffy, only for the two to be attacked by a Sea King. Higuma was eaten, but Shanks mangaged to save Luffy. However the incident cost Shanks his left arm. One Piece manga Chapter 1, One Piece anime Episode 4 - Shanks scares Lord of the Coast away with one stare Shortly after, Shanks set sail along with his crew, but before leaving, he and Luffy promised each other that one day Luffy would surpass Shanks and become the Pirate King and then Shanks left Luffy his straw hat as a parting gift, telling him to return it once he surpassed him. Shanks returned to the Grand Line, eventually arriving on the Sabaody Archipelago and meeting Rayleigh again. He told Rayleigh about Luffy.One Piece Μanga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 400, Rayleigh mentions Shanks meeting up with him again. Arrival of the Pirate Brothers A short while before the storyline he met Portgas D. Ace, who thanked him for saving his little brother. Shanks responded by throwing a party to celebrate, as he didn't know Luffy had a brother. Then a few years later after relaxing on an island after drinking too much to the terror of a few of Shanks' weaker crew members, Juracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk pays Shanks a visit. The Shichibukai brought news that delighted the red-haired pirate: Luffy has gained a bounty of 30,000,000. Hearing Luffy had now come at last, Shanks threw another party despite being already unwell from his previous drinking session.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 96 and Episode 45, Mihawk brings news to Shanks. Note: In the 4Kids premier of the episode it had been edited cutting out the party Shanks threw due to the use of alcohoal, so after Shanks sees Luffy's wanted poster he tells Mihawk that "I'm afraid I can't just let you leave" appearing as through he plans to hold Mihawk prisoner, due to the removed scene it cuts off there, leaving viewers to presume that he took Mihawk prisoner. Meeting Whitebeard Shanks later expressed an interest in Portgas D. Ace and Blackbeard, and sent Rockstar to deliver a note to Whitebeard concerning this matter. After Whitebeard refused to take the note, Shanks set out to visit Whitebeard in person.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Shanks contacts Whitebeard. The World Government considered drastic measures such as elimination if he caused trouble. However Shanks declared he would fight anyone who got in his way. As he traveled to see Whitebeard, a fleet of Marine ships tried to stop him, but his crew forced their way through.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 233 and Episode 151, The World Government's fear of Shanks. After the two Yonkou meet, Shanks and Whitebeard discuss the past. Whitebeard talks about how far Shanks has come since he was on Roger's crew as a mere cabin boy. Shanks reveals he was at Roger's death, and that rumors say Buggy is still around as a pirate. Shanks tried to convince Whitebeard that allowing Blackbeard and Ace to meet was a bad idea. He reminds Whitebeard that it was Blackbeard who scarred his left eye and that Blackbeard is a serious threat to Whitebeard's rule on the seas. However, Whitebeard refused to accept any other alternative solution to the matter. After Whitebeard holds his grounds on the issue at hand, the talks between the two break down, along with the sky upon them, which is literally split in two by the power of two Yonkou clashing with their weapons. Preparing for War As mentioned by Momonga, Whitebeard begins making his move towards Marineford to save Ace, Kaidou attempts to take advantage of the situation to attack the Whitebeard Pirates. To the horror of the Marines, reports come in that Shanks has intercepted Kaidou, creating a dispute between two of the four Yonkou. While the two captains end their confrontation with a stalemate, the Marines become greatly anxious of the possible problems that could arise from conflict between the two pirates.One Piece Manga - Vol. 55 Chapter 533, Momonga's men report Shanks and Kaidou's clash. Ceasefire at Marineford Appearing suddenly, Shanks arrives just in time to save Coby from being killed by Akainu. He commends the young Marine for his determination and tells him that with his brave words, he has secured the "seconds of courage" that would change the fate of the world. Shanks then notices the straw hat he gave to Luffy on the ground and picks it up, declaring that he has come to end the war. He tosses the hat to Buggy and tells him to give it to Luffy and he'll give him a treasure map, this of course being a lie, further enraging Buggy when he shrugs it off commenting on how it's been a while since they last saw one another in a calm familiar tone. When Lucky Roo asks if he's sure if he wants Luffy to leave since he hasn't seen him in so long, he simply states meeting back with him "now" would break their promise. He states to the entire battlefield that if anyone still wants continue fighting, his crew is more than ready to join. Everyone is content with this and decides to stop fighting, he then states to Sengoku that he and the Whitebeard pirates will take care of Ace's and Edward Newgate's bodies. Major Battles * Shanks vs. Buggy (fighting over everything trivial) * Roger Pirates vs. Whitebeard Pirates (as an apprentice pirate) * Roger Pirates vs. Golden Lion Pirates (as an apprentice pirate) * Shanks vs. Marshall D. Teach (not seen, but left Shanks with three scars over his left eye) * Shanks vs. Juracule Mihawk (multiple times, none seen) * Shanks vs. Edward Newgate (simply clashing of weapons to discuss things) * Shanks vs. Kaidou (not seen) * Shanks vs. Admiral Akainu Early One Piece Shanks was first featured in the first pilot of One Piece Romance Dawn V.1 in the Shonen Jump specials showcasing upcoming artists, about a year and a half before One Piece began. Much of his storyline remained the same with the major difference being that Higuma the Bear was absent from the story in this version. Another minor difference was that his arm was bitten off by a shark instead of a Sea King. Shanks himself is described as Peace Maine type of pirate. In the second pilot Romance Dawn V.2 of One Piece (featured in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine itself), Luffy got both his hat and the Devil fruit he ate from his grandfather, not Shanks. According to Oda the reason for not featuring Shanks was that he wanted Shanks to be kept a secret until One Piece was serialized so he would have a greater impact. One Piece manga - Vol. 1 - Oda's notes on Romance Dawn V.1 and V.2. Unlike Luffy, there was no real significant change in appearance from Romance Dawn V.1 to the final version. Even with change of art style, aside from being drawn less realistic, he is the same, the only real exception being the absence of his black cloak, although he did adorn a decorative short cape over his left shoulder at the end of the chapter. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, when Shanks is floating in the sea holding Luffy after loosing his arm, blood can be seen dripping from his missing arm. In the anime, this blood is missing. The initial scene where Shanks meets Mihawk was very small in the manga. The anime extended this scene greatly. In the manga, Shanks asks Mihawk if he would join them in celebrating while in the anime, Mihawk is seen joining in Shanks' fun. Translation and Dub Issues Shanks is mostly the centre of the removal of alcohol related alterations in the English dub by 4Kids. For example, the scene where Mihawk brought news of Luffy's coming suffered heavy cuts. Shanks still asks Mihawk to stay, but much of this scene was removed because of the alcoholic references, including references to him throwing a party to celebrate Luffy's coming. Thus Shanks' fun-loving nature was lost and instead it depicted him with an evil tone, as Mihawk shows him Luffy's wanted poster, Shanks says that he can't let him leave, the ensuing party was cut out due to the use of alcohol, leaving viewers to assume Mihawk's fate. Also, the scene was cut from its original episode and added at the end of a much earlier episode. In the process many other scenes from the original episode were also cut from the 4Kids version and never shown, such as the scene showing Kaya and Luffy's hometown. He also speaks with a cockney accent in the English 4Kids dub. In the book The Anime Encyclopedia - A guide to Japanese animation since 1917(2001), there was a short article about One Piece. In it there were 2 mistakes concerning Shanks; his name is written as "Junx" and he was written to have been saved by Luffy instead of the other way round. The Anime Encyclopedia - A guide to Japanese animation since 1917(2001) - One Piece entry (Page 285). Of all these errors, the name "Junx" would remain in several revisited editions of the book. Other Appearances Cameos and Crossovers *Shanks has appeared in the game Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. Cultural References *Some real-life pirates were caught on video using Shanks' Jolly Roger. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TCKRuqUOGk Merchandise He was issued alongside Luffy and Lord of the Coast in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. He has featured in One Piece Gashapon sets. Another Gashapon set he featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. There was also a Plushie released for him. He was also featured in the Portrait of Pirates series. A note with many of the products produced featuring Shanks is that quite of few of them have a second arm hidden beneath his cloak (sometimes blackened out). Songs *Katayoku no Taka *Talking Blues Trivia *In one of the SBS sections of One Piece, in reference to Shanks and Buggy's 'which is colder' question, a fan asked Oda who got it right. He went on to explain that the Arctic was just a mass of ice and the Antarctic was a continent, which was made of land. Since land is colder then the sea (and the Arctic is frozen sea whereas the Antarctic is frozen land), Shanks was correct and the South Pole is colder. However, it is not the coldest place in the world''.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 18 - Fan question: who got the arguments between the poles correct?'' *Even though he has traveled the world, Shanks believes the best sake can be found in his hometown in the West Blue. He also refers to Alcohol to Whitebeard as "Healing Water". *Shanks is one of the characters in One Piece with a unique laugh, starting it with a "Da" (i.e. Dahahahahaha!). *Shanks' nickname for Luffy as a child ("anchor") is partly ironic as a "Shank" is part of a ship's anchor. **Ironically, both a "luff" and "shank" are parts of a ship both intending to aid it one way or another but both do the opposite of each other. A sail aids the ship in tranversing the sea and a anchor keeps it from drifting away. *Shanks starred in the Mugiwara Theatre - Mugiwara High School written and drawn by Oda. The strip was done after he claimed first place in a poll for characters fans wanted to see appear in the Mugiwara Theatre series. One Piece 10th Treasures collection. *During the JUMP Festa 2008, Shanks' voice actor was absent for the One Piece stage show where all the One Piece voice actors put on a act together. During this, the Mugiwara High School was acted out. In Shūichi Ikeda's place, Oda himself went on stage with a chalkboard while wearing a hot pink wig and introduced himself as "Shanks". *Shanks shares the same birthday as Franky (March 9). Oda plays Shanks. *In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Shanks is ranked the 8th most popular character in One Piece making him the most popular of the Red Haired Pirates and the Yonkou. *In several different flashbacks to his days on Roger's ship, Shanks is seen using his sword in his left hand, the arm that he lost. References See also *Monkey D. Luffy *Buggy *Silvers Rayleigh *Yonkou *Juracule Mihawk External links *Words in the wind, a Shanks and Luffy fan listing *STRAW HAT, a fansite dedicated to Shanks Site Navigation de:Der Rote Shanks Category:Yonkou Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:West Blue Characters Category:Red-Haired Pirates Category:Male Category:Human Category:East Blue Characters Category:Roger Pirates Category:Amputee Category:Haki users